


Beautiful

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Photographer Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Kihyun asks Changkyun for help working on a series of photos for his portfolio.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shitty4eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitty4eyes/gifts).



> This is a short birthday drabble for Dan! Happy birthday, here's some Changki for you <3

His back hurts like a bitch but if Kihyun wanted his back arched and dignified, then he was going to deliver. His hands clasped the front of his garment, making sure his knees were spread enough to properly let his back comfortably bend without looking like a slut. Changkyun could hear the soft clicks from Kihyun's camera and shifted his head gently to make sure Kihyun could get every angle possible. He knew that Kihyun needed only the best shots of him in a kimono to include in his portfolio, which was going to be a series of outfits that depicted a recognizable and classic representative garment. Japan's traditional clothing was the kimono, hands down. It was beautiful and exquisite layers of cloth that told a story. Kihyun paired Changkyun's blonde hair with layers of dark blue and pink, lillies and carnations scattered on the back. His obi was a bright white, tied tightly around his waist. Changkyun's makeup was daring with his winged eye liner and bright red lip, but it was gorgeous. In all, he was ethereal.

Kihyun grinned as he took a second to check his photos, loving how the dimming sun from outside helped color Changkyun's skin even darker. Out of the 83 pictures Kihyun had taken out Changkyun in his kimono, he knew that only four would really make it into his work. He glanced up to see Changkyun staring back at him, a gentle smile on his face. "All done?"

Kihyun nodded, letting his camera fall against his chest. "Yeah for now. Thanks for doing this. I know this series is going to be one of my best."

Changkyun reached out, kissing the back of Kihyun's hand. "Anything I can do to help. So with the kimono out of the way, what's next? There's not much I can wear without looking weird."

Kihyun shrugged his shoulder, chuckling. "That's because your legs are hairy. If we shave them, then it won't look weird. But I only planned for five outfits in this series: kimono, hanbok, a sari, a flamenco dress, and a cheongsam. I wanted five dresses that are decorated with vibrant colors that showed the extent of hard work that went into making it."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, moving his legs to sit normally. "You don't think people will take this the wrong way because I'm a boy and not part of their culture, besides the hanbok?" Kihyun sat down next to Changkyun, letting their hands intertwine.

"I want this to stand out, for others to see your beauty as well as the cultures I'm paying homage to. This isn't Halloween where people wear cheap recreations, this is weeks of research that are piled into one photo. Culture and the respect I show to the women and men that wear these. Also I think you look great so fuck them."

Changkyun snorted, letting Kihyun peel the kimono apart, putting the layers on the couch nearby for later storage. "Thanks Ki." He tugged on the obi, taking in a deep breath. "So hanbok next? I know Moonbyul is excited to do my hair for that one."

"She's coming bright and early tomorrow since I want the shoot outside. Tonight we rest and I'll develop these. We can go through them and I'll choose the ones I like for my portfolio. We can some for the apartment too."

Changkyun stretched his arms out, having sat down for at least three hours, in different positions for Kihyun. "What are you going to do with the outfits? I wouldn't mind taking photos of you in this kimono." 

"Maybe when we finish next week with your photos. Until then I'll let Minhyuk take care of them. You know he'll go crazy if he finds out we store these outfits the wrong way." 

Changkyun nodded, almost naked except for his boxers. He watched as Kihyun adjusted the pile of kimono layers on the couch, trying his best to spread it out. "We're lucky he's a clothing expert, although I think Hyunwoo hyung gets overwhelmed when he sees their closet."

Kihyun coughed, his shoulders shaking with laughter. "That's what he gets for not taking up Jooheon's offer of using the empty room in his apartment. Now Minhyuk's thinking of getting a bigger house and Hyunwoo gets to go along for the ride."

They shared a look, enjoying Hyunwoo's suffering. Changkyun laid on the floor, making sure not to disturb the small knick knacks Kihyun put around him. "I'm hungry, what's for dinner tonight?"

"Kimchi stew. I made it before we started shooting and it's been simmering gently under low heat. So go wipe your make up off and we can go eat." 

Changkyun rolled onto his side before rising off the floor, stealing a kiss from Kihyun before running into the restroom. "Love you!"

Kihyun held his cheek, his grin threatening to burst. That boy was going to be the death him. He went off into the kitchen, ready to eat and have a good night with his fiance.


End file.
